The Secert Past Love Returns
by Pen-SoulLove
Summary: Temperance meet Toby on accident but both feel in love in moments, years later She hopes to win his heart back. Or was his heart always hers?
1. Chapter:porlogue

At age seven, Temperance was a dark haired beauty showing signs of the exotic beauty that plagued her deceased mother. Long tendrils of raven hair flowed to the floor and her pale moss green eyes sparked with her young childish amusement. She had slipped out of the house and waited in front of her brother's school, being seven she looked odd in front of the huge school. "Ally!" She squealed and threw herself into Alexander's arms before noticing the pretty blonde haired and bluish gray eyed boy. Stumbling, when Ally recovered from the shock of seeing his sister, pushing her away.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to get us in trouble?" He hissed and glared at her not noticing her dress had slipped up showing harsh black and purple bruises on her legs and arms. "Sorry Toby, I gotta run. Come on." He snapped at her and Temperance uneasily made her way to her feet; tears rolled down her face unnoticed as she tried to follow her brothers back that was quickly making its way gracefully through the crowed. A soft hand grabbed her arm and she found herself lost in a sea of concerned stormy eyes.

Holding Toby's hand as he led her without a word in the opposite direction she relaxed feeling safe. "I will get you home but first you need to have someone… kiss? Your…Booboos?" Giggling Temperance understood why he felt uncomfortable. He was nine and he thought she was five instead of seven because of her size. Glaring at her he spun around only to see her hold up to hands, one with all five fingers up the other with two. Smiling he understood, a pink mist filled his cheeks and he felt his little heart start to beat faster as he looked at the happy, beautiful girl before him hide the pain he could see in the depths of her eyes. "Come on, what's your name?" He asked, Toby mentally kicked himself for not asking sooner.

"Temperance" Was her breathy reply and she smiled at him, that day was the first of many 'Adventures' to the Kennish house hold when his parents weren't looking, days hidden in 'his' garage playing with Pokémon cards and making up games. But he always got her home before she could get in trouble. Her bruises faded and one day she wasn't at the gate to meet him, growing worried he walked to the locker rooms of the JR. High he still shared with Alexander and found that he wasn't there. At age eleven Toby had his heart broken. Forgetting about her and his old friend three years pass and he hears on the news about the kidnapping of a young girl of the age twelve. She was last seen at her foster parent's home three nights before and the older male neighbor has also been reported missing.

Temperance had been bounced from foster home to foster home sense she had been forcefully removed from her father's home three years before. Now she could feel the ropes binding her hands behind her back and could hear the bald mans jeers from the front seat. "Aren't so tough now!" He called along with not so nice names; his voice was rough and smooth. Hypnotic and lucid. It was her fathers and the tears that slipped from her eyes plastered her hair to her cheeks. Rough hands grabbed her from the trunk when the car jerked to a stop. "Your slut of a sister thought she could get away." She heard her father say and she looked up into the Carmel colored eyes of her older brother. His tawny skin was an amazing contrast to her porcelain cream toned.

"Ally?" She asked her voice shaking, Temperance could sense this was not going to go well for her. Jerking her he shoved her into a small cabin and down to the cellar. His face showed no remorse and for the next year she was beaten and raped by her family and their friends she became mute do to all the times she was told to be quite until one day the forest rangers raided the house on the grounds of a search and rescue of her. The found her and took her to the hospital, for days she stayed there and the doctors grew worried she would never speak again. And then she was gone. She just disappeared.

Temperance ran into the nearest park and cried, wearing nothing but her tattered shorts and a hospital supplied sweater. "Hey, are you ok?" A deep resounding voice slide over her, looking over her shoulder she saw Toby walking toward her. Her raven locks were matted and her face and body covered in brusis. Yet he knew, he knew who she was "Tempy? Oh my god!" He said and the brief rage soothed her. She was safe with her knight like friend. "Come on, I'll take you to my home." He was only six teen but he did have a car so he got her to his home and sneaked her inside.

Instead of leaving her to wash herself he followed and as she sat in the ultra bubbly bath he worked out the mats. Toby couldn't believe that all the time and seeing her looking like some homeless waif hadn't stopped her from causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. "Down, Eyes closed" He instructed as he started to wash her hair. It felt so right yet so wrong to wash her, Temperance didn't mind she just continued to bath in the bright bathroom feeling the heavy mist filled air that was filled with the sweet scent of jasmine and mango body wash and shampoo. "I missed you" He whispered before she silently told him to leave so she could get out.

Toby's t-shirt dwarfed her and she slept in his bed easily, as to not disturb her he slept in the room down stairs but didn't sleep much. He kept her a secret from his family as too make sure she felt safe but one day, after months of living with him she wrote a note and left. In the note she explained her love and her need for him but also the fact that she needed to find herself in the wreckage that her dad and brother had made before she could truly be with him.

Now, three years later he had al but forgotten about he's raven haired beauty, the moss eyed princess that he had saved, the creamy skinned nymph that had romped in the park with him. Was just a distant dream. He had his band, his family had been turned upside down, and he was dating a girl he wasn't sure he liked. Temperance had learned to talk again but preferred ASL, She had made her own band and gained her emancipation as long as her high school degree early. Now she was coming back to see the boy she had fallen in love with long ago; secretly hoping he still loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1: TEMPERANCE

My dark waves fell in my face as I stared at the huge school before me, I couldn't believe somewhere in there my best friend and first love walked and laughed with his friends. Puckering my lips in thought I didn't notice the tall lanky guy walking my way. His sun toned hair was bleached blonde and his skin was sun kissed with a slightly golden tone that brought his Cali boy good looks into focus. "You know, It s considered creepy in most societies to sit and stare at... Anything." He said in a smart alike way. He smirked a readjusted the laid of books in his hands, Noticing Me flinch slightly at his voice his smile dimmed slightly. My raised eye brow look at his book made him sigh, "I'm being sent to boarding school so I have to turn in my books. But you're going to miss me right, now that you've seen my charming good looks. Laughing out right he extended a hand to me, "Wilke by the way" He told me his eyes brightening at my laughter.

"Temperance" I whispered and sighed at the same time, his eyes furrowed slightly before a glimpse of understanding lighted his eyes, before he could say it I shook my head. "I'm not deaf I just prefer using ASL. I don't like to talk." I explain and cock my head to the side amusement flashing deep I'm my moss green eyes. "Do you know Toby Kennish?" I ask and purely entertained look crossed his face and he waved me to follow him. Dusting myself off I picked up my well loved purple canvas bag and followed him like a lost puppy.

It had been years sense I last saw Toby and I was worried he wouldn't remember me, or worse hate me. I did leave him without a word, blinking my eyes I kept myself from crying. "There he is, my man" Wilke suddenly said a smile on his face. I saw a pretty girl draped over the pale haired and blue eyed boy I knew instantly. I could tell she was pleading for forgiveness and that Toby wasn't ready to give it. "Look who I found, She seems to know you." The Cali Boy said and pointed at me. Toby's eyes met mine and he jerked away from the brunettes hold and quickly walked the few feet toward me. He had grown, He was probably about 6 foot and it dwarfed my 5'1. Looking up at him I saw him relax when his giant hands touched my cheeks. "And you know her" I hear Wilke say softly in the back ground.

Pushing him back slightly I smile, "Hey, Long time no see Tboy" I say using my old nickname for him. He looked like he had alot of questions to ask but I refused to let him make a scene in the middle of his school, and make himself look like a fool. "I missed you, Its been awhile sense I last saw you...Only..uh...Three years. I really hate talking.." I said while my hands rapidly signed what I was saying as I said it. "How are you? Are you ok? You looked upset when I walked up? Oh... Now its getting worse..." I rambled and closed my eyes in an effort to make myself shut up. Tweaking my nose he looked down at me through confused sea blue eyes.

"Stop rambling, its cute but your making yourself look silly." Toby said and brushed my cheek. The feeling of his fingertips gliding over my baby soft skin caused me to shiver. "I missed you too, Yes three years. And Tempy dear, I've Had to deal with alot." He said, his voice was smooth and calm with a hint of depression. "You wouldn't believe how my life has changed." the whisper made me smile sadly at him.

"Umm...Hello?" Came a snotty shrill girl voice, Looking at the wavy haired brunette I raised my eye brows and rapidly started signing at her in tell she looked irritated. Laughing in almost evil way I couldn't help but smile. I saw both Wilke and Toby back away concerned. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, her voice was raising and she even took a step forward.

Pulling my waist length hair into a bun a went to step forward but I felt Toby grab my waist. "This is my best friend, Sorry Wilke, I met her when I was nine. She is very temperamental and can kick ass. And Simone, I will let her if you don't walk away. You cheated on me, and you helped an angry Emmet cheat on Bay. Bay is my god damn sister!" He glared at her and I could feel him tense up. Intertwining my fingers with his I squeeze and I relax against him. He relaxed visibly and she backed up with a confused and sad look on her face.

Wilke had watched the exchange silently and I could already tell it was odd for him, "I have to turn in my books, Toby you're going to have to text me." He said and I almost could see the two of them being girls giggling and gossiping over the guys they liked. Keeping the mental picture to myself I waved as he walked off and looked up at Toby only to notice that a small crowed had started to watch the 'show'.

Signing fast at the crowed making them feel awkward I smiled at Toby when everyone had wondered off. "Im sorry" I said calmly and he kissed my forehead it was a simple and gentle way of him telling me that he missed me too. "Lets go get ice cream. I want sherbet" My voice was growing rough because of the sudden use, normally I only spoke when I had too or when singing. Shaking his head he looked down at me with sad eyes, ones that made me feel guilt ridden. "Please don't say no…" I whisper before he cups one of my cheeks in his hands his calloused fingers tickaling the soft flesh.

"I have too" He said and walked away as tears flowed down my face, I knoew he would say no but why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't I deal with this little bit of pain? I had gone through worse, but maybe its because he had always been by my side and now, he wasn't…


End file.
